Birthdays
by jenkin
Summary: Mephisto is tired of being left out, so he forms an evil plan. Mephisto x Rin x Amaimon (Warning: threesome ahead)


Mephisto closed his laptop and stood up. He was so glad he'd placed a camera in Amaimon's room to spy on his two very naughty little brothers. However, he didn't like the fact he was always being left out. He sighed, then took a sip of his tea. He smirked, he had an idea, a positively evil idea. Rin sneezed, and wrapped a scarf around his neck.

"It's been cold outside lately, Yukio. You might want to cover up before you catch a cold." Rin took out another scarf and handed it to Yukio.

"Rin Okumura report to the principal's office immediately. I repeat Rin Okumura report to the principles office." Rin gulped, bad things happened every time he was in the principles office. Yukio adjusted his glasses and wrapped the woolen scarf around his neck.

"I got to go then," Rin said running off. Rin looked up at the gray sky and grinned, it was snowing.

"Hey, big brother I'm bored~" Amaimon looked at the camera in his room and waited for a response.

"Have you eaten the candy I gave you earlier yet?"

"Yea I have, it wasn't very tasty. What kind of chocolate was it? Whatever it was don't buy it again, I didn't like it at all."

"You didn't like the chocolate?"

"Yea they tasted wierd, I didn't finish them all."

"You know you shouldn't ever waste food, especially candy." Amiamon shrugged and looked at the box of chocolates. He popped one of the chocolates in his mouth and chewed it slowly, pondering over whether he liked it or not. Something tasted funny in it otherwise they were actually pretty good. He ate another and another until the box was empty. He felt slightly dizzy but that was it. He undid his tie and took off his cloak, it was suddenly very hot.

Rin opened the door to the principles office and saw Mephisto staring intently at his laptop screen. Mephisto looked up at Rin then closed his laptop. Mephisto smirked and picked up a carefully wrapped box. He walked over to Rin and handed him the box.

"Happy Birthday!" Rin grinned and quickly tore off the wrapping paper. It was a box of assorted chocolates. Rin smiled, he loved sweets, he took off the cover of the box and popped one of the chocolates in his mouth. 'What the heck! These, these, taste terrible. It tastes so bad I want to spit it out.'

"How are they, do you like them? I had them ordered from Gehe- Germany." Rin ate another chocolate, he couldn't tell Mephisto that they tasted bad, I mean even if he was an annoying clown he was still the only one to get him a birthday present.

"Ah, they certainly have a 'unique' taste to them," Rin said eating another one. That old- man taught him never to waste food. Rin took off his scarf, it was really hot.

" It seems like they're starting kick in."

'What do you mean?" Rin popped another chocolate in his mouth, for some reason they tasted better than before. 'Maybe the first few were part of a bad batch?' Rin kept eating them until they were gone, they were really good.

"Hey Mephisto, can you turn down the heat? It's sweltering in here." Rin took off his winter coat and loosened his tie. He began to get a tingling feeling in the pit of his stomache.

"I don't feel to good."

"Really? It must be because you ate those chocolates all at once. I'll take you to a room where you can lay down for a while." Mephisto put his hand on Rin's shoulder. Rin shivered, it felt good. Rin wanted Mephisto to touch him more, Rin shook his head. 'Something must be wrong with me, if I think the pervert clown's hand feels good.' Mephisto guided him down the long corridor and opened the door. Rin looked into the familiar green room and saw a quivering green haired demon on the bed. Rin gulped, Amaimon was on the bed, making the sexiest face he'd ever seen. Amaimon slowly got up and stumbled over to Mephisto. Amaimon grabbed Mephisto by the collar," Big b-brother, what was in those chocolates earlier?" 'Chocolates? What about the chocolates?'

Mephisto smirked. "The strongest aphrodisiac in all of Gehenna. Strong enough to work on even Satan's sons. I had them made specifically for you two." Rin slapped Mephisto's hand off his shoulder, then fell to his knees. Rin suddenly had an erection and he was uncontrollably hot.

"Y-you ass I can't believe... you drugged us." Mephisto smirked, it seems Rin's chocolates had a bit more of the aphrodisiac in them. Amaimon was still holding his collar but was looking down at Rin who was gasping on the floor trying to take care of his erection. Mephisto easily threw Amaimon on the ground. He then grabbed Rin and placed him ontop of Amaimon. Rin looked up at Mephisto then at Amaimon, it was finally his chance to top! Rin slowly unbuttoned Amaimon's vest. Amaimon moaned, as Rin slid his hand underneath Amaimon's shirt, and began playing with Amaimon's pink nipple. Mephisto took Rin's pants off and put black fur handcuffs on Rin's wrists.

"W-wait what are you doing? I thought I was gonna be the top!" Amaimon smirked and placed Rin on his lap. He slid his hand underneath Rin's shirt and played with Rin's nipple. Rin moaned, and then Mephisto inserted a finger in his ass. Rin turned around to see Mephisto insert two more fingers inside him. Mephisto moved his fingers slightly earning a sexy moan from Rin in reply. Amaimon pulled Rin in close and kissed him.

"Happy Birthday," Amaimon whispered as he nipped the tip of Rin's ear. Amaimon kissed Rin's sweet pink lips again.

"Don't forget i'm here to," Mephisto said as he thrusted into Rin. Rin's scream was drowned out in the deep and sloppy french kiss.

"Can I enter him to?" Mephisto smirked and nodded. Amaimon readied himself at Rin's hole.

"W-wait you can't do that! Stop! It won't fit!" Amaimon slowly entered Rin until he was completely inside Rin.

"Ngh... t-take it o-ut! It hurts! Ah! Stop, not there!" Mephisto and Amaimon were both mercilessly thrusting into Rin. Rin lost all his senses, it felt to good.

"I-i'm coming," Rin moaned as he shot his load onto his chest. Amaimon and Mephisto followed quickly after Rin, shooting both their loads inside Rin. Mephisto was the first one to pull out of Rin and walk into the bathroom. Amaimon pulled out of Rin getting one last glance at his sexy face before following Mephisto into the bathroom. Rin layed there on the floor, with only his shirt, and handcuffs still on him. He put his hand on the edge of the bed and pulled himself up. He stumbled to the bathroom," those bastards," he mumbled. He felt something warm and slippery slide down his thigh.

" Oh my gawd its coming out!" Rin ran into the bathroom, he grabbed Mephisto by the collar.

"You asshole!" Mephisto stare at Rin as he tried to figure out why Rin was mad.

"Oh, yea I forgot, sorry." Mephisto took the key out of his pocket and undid the handcuffs.

"You bastard that not what I meant!" Rin readied himself to punch the stupid clown in the face, but Amaimon grabbed his wrist. Before he could get out of Amaimon's tight grip Rin was tossed into the shower. Amaimon and Mephisto both left the bathroom and closed the door behind them. Rin was to stunned and sore to even try to continue to fight.

"What was he so mad about?" Amaimon looked at Mephisto who was still pondering over the situation. Amaimon shrugged and walked over to his bed, "He might've wanted more candy."

"Really? I have some more in my office, I'll go get them." Mephisto walked out of the room. Amaimon put his shirt and vest back on. He'd just finished buttoning his vest when Rin cracked the bathroom door open.

"Hey, can you hand you hand me my pants?" Amaimon kicked Rin's pants over to the door then flopped down on the bed. Amaimon popped a strawberry lollipop into his mouth. Rin limped out of the bathroom with his shirt and pants on. His tie was missing and his hair was still slightly wet. Amaimon chuckled, he always loved seeing how Rin was after sex. Mephisto returned to the room with Rin's coat and scarf, and another box of the chocolates.

"Here, these are from me. You can use them however you like, give them to your brother for all I care." Rin quickly put on his coat and scarf. He snatched the box of chocolate from Mephisto.

"Just you guys wait, some day I'm gonna become a Paladin stronger than both of you, and when I do I'm gonna get revenge!" Rin ran out of the room, then smirked. Mephisto ocasionally had some good ideas, he grinned as he wondered what Yukio would be like after he ate the chocolate.


End file.
